homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110715 - Aw Rats
aphasicCommerce AC began trolling angryGardener AG at 00:09 -- 00:09 AC: «Hello!» 00:09 AG: Uh 00:09 AG: Hi 00:09 AC: «My name is Liskkar.» 00:09 AC: «And you are Mikkke, kkorrekt?» 00:09 AG: Yeah 00:10 AG: Leader of freedom according to some crazy lady 00:10 AC: «I hope I am not bothering you?» 00:10 AG: No 00:10 AG: You're not 00:10 AG: I'm just looking for a food court 00:10 AC: «Might this "kkrazy lady" refer to one of the Twinkks?» 00:10 AG: I'm starving 00:11 AG: Is Libby a Twink? 00:11 AC: «As far as I know, yes.» 00:11 AC: «At least, akkording to Nyarla. I thinkk.» 00:11 AC: «Hold on, let me skkim over the kkonversation we had.» 00:12 AC: «Yes.» 00:12 AG: Okay, that would explain her hostility 00:13 AG: Well, how are you? 00:13 AG: Any of your limbs been torn off yet? 00:14 AC: «Eh? No, why?» 00:14 AG: Eribus lost his arms to Vigil 00:14 AC: «Vigil?» 00:14 AC: «.. A Twinkkkk?» 00:15 AG: Yeah 00:15 AG: A psycho 00:15 AC: «How unpleasant.» 00:15 AG: I think he was plannig to kill me when I entered? 00:17 AG: He gave me a plant 00:17 AG: It eats flesh 00:17 AC: «That's not all too unkkommon.» 00:17 AC: «Unless it eats entire trolls» 00:17 AC: «I mean» 00:17 AC: «Humans» 00:17 AC: «Yes?» 00:18 AG: It doesn't 00:18 AG: I think 00:18 AC: «I've attemtpted to talkkk to Libby once.» 00:19 AG: Don't try again 00:19 AC: «She seemed very desinterested in talkking to me.» 00:19 AG: She's 00:19 AG: Yeah, she's like that 00:20 AC: «I don't have any plans to kkontakt her again.» 00:20 AG: Okay, that's good 00:20 AC: «Also, I would offer you a meal, but unfortunately those are hard to transport via the internet.» 00:20 AG: You could send me a picture 00:21 AC: «Hah. Well, there is no harm in that.» 00:21 -- aphasicCommerce AC sent file: thestash.JPG -- 00:22 AC: (( a photo of her fridge, fully stocked up on meat and various vegetables )) 00:22 -- angryGardener AG receiving file thestash.jpg -- 00:22 AG: Food 00:22 AG: I need food 00:22 AG: Why did I tell you to send that to me 00:23 AC: «I don't know, but it is too late to change this now.» 00:23 AC: «You kkould delete the file if you so choose.» 00:23 AG: That food court seems to be getting farther away from me 00:23 AG: I can see it 00:24 AG: But I can't get to it 00:25 AG: It's torture 00:26 AG: Worse than whatever Vigil has waiting for me 00:27 AC: «Waiting for you?» 00:27 AC: «Is he still trying to harm you?» 00:27 AG: Yeah 00:27 AG: If this plant that he gave me dies, he will hunt me down and kill me 00:29 AC: «Wait, that he gave you?» 00:29 AC: «I thought the game just gave us the planets?» 00:29 AG: He gave me a plant 00:29 AG: Like a flower 00:30 AC: «Eh?» 00:30 AG: You don't know what plants are, or something? 00:30 AC: «OH, a plant!» 00:30 AG: Yeah 00:30 AC: «I'm very sorry, that was a misunderstanding on my part.» 00:31 AG: It's okay 00:31 -- angryGardener AG sending file BIGSCARYPLANT.png -- 00:33 AG: ((It's a large purple, carnivorouse plant set in a flower pot)) 00:33 AC: «So, you need to kkkeep it alive?» 00:34 AG: Yes 00:34 AG: It eats flesh 00:35 AC: «And you most likely have a lakkk of flesh at the moment.» 00:35 AG: Yeah 00:36 AC: «And feeding yourself to it is most likkely not an option for you right now.» 00:36 AG: Yep 00:36 AG: If only I could get to the food court 00:36 AC: «What food kkourt?» 00:37 AG: There is a food court at every Ikea 00:37 AG: My planet is Ikea 00:37 AG: Ikea is a furniture store 00:37 AG: And I can see the food court! 00:37 AC: «... Are you hallucinating?» 00:37 AG: But I can't get to it! 00:37 AG: I don't know! 00:40 AG: I need food! 00:40 AG: I'm starving! 00:41 AC: «Is there nothing else edible around you?» 00:41 AG: There is the plant 00:44 AG: But if I eat the plant then Vigil will kill me 00:46 AC: «Why?» 00:46 AG: I don't know 00:47 AG: He said I have to prove myself to be a loyal protector 00:59 AG: Whatever that means 00:59 AC: «Huh.» 01:00 AC: «Anything besides the plant?» 01:00 AG: Nope 01:00 AG: Well 01:00 AG: Rats 01:00 AC: «Rats are a good emergency food source.» 01:00 AC: «Kkatch some.» 01:00 AG: I'm sorry what, I was busy eating a rat 01:01 AG: Ew 01:01 AG: It's moving inside my mouth 01:01 AC: «Roast them beforehand, obviously.» 01:02 AG: I spit it out 01:02 AG: That was gross 01:02 AG: I'm not doing that again 01:03 AG: Yeah 01:03 AG: That's a good idea 01:03 AC: «Or at least skkin them.» 01:04 AG: Yeah 01:04 AG: Okay 01:05 AG: That's 01:05 AG: Hold on 01:07 AG: Okey 01:07 AG: Okay 01:07 AG: Okay 01:07 AG: That sucked 01:08 AC: «Are you slightly less hungry now?» 01:08 AG: I just threw up 01:09 AG: I'm even more hungry 01:09 AC: «You are not very good at this.» 01:10 AC: «Maybe feed some of it to the plant?» 01:10 AG: OKay 01:10 AG: I'll do that 01:10 AG: I need to go 01:10 AG: And catch rats 01:10 AC: «Good lukkk.» 01:10 AC: «And maybe roast them to kkompletion nekkst time.» 01:10 AG: Later, Liskar -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 01:10 -- Category:Mike Category:Liskar